


Undercover Lovers

by Mayanottaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Georgenap, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Maidnap, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is an agent, Sapnap wears a maid dress, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Softnap, Spy duo, Top George, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Undercover Missions, ayo they’re both spies, george is so confident, jealous george, love blinded, they both like eachother but don’t say anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayanottaken/pseuds/Mayanottaken
Summary: Sapnap and George the best spy duo in the business. Their chemistry is unmatchable! But what happens when the two start taking being partners in crime a step further and start exploring more than just missions, but this time their feelings, all while not being allowed to date other agents.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Undercover Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> ayo maidnap Lol anyways enjoy dunno if i’ll ever write a second chapter but for now enjoy :)

Being a spy isn't always the best dream job ever. Sure you get to travel around the world on missions or get free stuff. And sure you know top secret information that no other regular human knows but glory and money come with a price.

And that price is a fucking maid dress.

It'll just be for distraction they said, it's just a disguise they said, you'll get paid extra they said. But none of them motherfuckers would wear it if they were in my position.

My partner George, didn't want to do it, he said he wouldn't look good. Asshole.

That leaves me to the job. Now it's not the first time i've worn ridiculous outfits. I've dressed up as many things before. But that still doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

"This is so stupid." I whisper as I wrap a strap with a gun around my thigh.

George only stares at me and chuckles, "Oh come on, you look great!"

I can't tell if he's being serious or if he's making fun of me, either way it still makes me nervous. But no dating on the job, even if I did feel anything, we're just partners in crime, not love.

I roll my eyes placing my ear piece on, "You know the plan right?" 

This mission was one we've done plenty of times, the only difference being I NEVER WORE A DRESS.

The plan was simple though, I go in the main bosses office, seduce him or something, usually these CEOs work with the mafia so they're horny with just about anybody.

I knock them out, while George turns off the security cameras. While he makes his way up to me I look around for the paper work and upload their files into a small usb to take back to headquarters.

From there we should head out the building and well, the rest is history.

We've never failed a mission as partners and this wasn't gonna be the first.

He nods as he chews his classic mint flavored gum.

"One of these days you're gonna dress up like this." I say grabbing my cleaning cart, ready to leave the janitors room, George was gonna vent himself out.

He begins climbing the shelves and pops open the vent turning to glance at me.

"Yeah more like never. That's a job for pretty boys like you." He says as he winks. He pulls himself up and i can only barely see his face.

"You're such an idiot." I mummer out and he laughs, placing the celling vent lid back.

I sigh knowing my face was so flushed right now. George was always so flirty. He didn't care about losing his job. He's slept around with other agents before yet they get fired and his ass stays. 

Although he's never made a move on me, he's always so cheeky and knows his way around my heart.

Keeping my composure around him is always hard, sometimes literally.

I take one last deep breath, fixing my skirt as I open the door and walk out.

I had white high thigh socks that perfectly got every curve of my legs, yet they hid my weapons.

A few people stared at me or gave weird looks, especially the guys. I felt a bit uncomfortable but not enough to not finish this mission.

I pretend to fix my hair as i turned my ear piece on, being able to hear George now. His breath was steady yet fast, and it's in my ear almost as if he was beside me.

"You there?" I whisper carefully as I make my way towards the elevator.

"Y-Yeah, almost to security." He whispers back he's panting a bit. I suppose crawling through vents isn't any easier than this.

I get in the elevator with another male worker, he chooses floor number 70, perfect, that's where i'm heading to as well. I'm currently on floor 57 so this would take a while, and having George constantly pant in my ear was not the best idea.

"You new here?" He asks me looking me up and down.

"Yes sir." I respond simply not making any unnecessary eye contact.

"So what? You're a maid, you take any orders?" He licks his lips slightly getting closer.

My heart raced and I felt a bit sick to my stomach.

I could hear George huff out a small, "what the fuck?" as the guy said that.

I roll my eyes at him, not letting him see my panic. "Not from you, I don't."

He chuckles, "You sure about that? I could get you fired." 

My hands tighten around the carts handles.

"Sir that's a bit out of pocket don't you think?" I say looking at him and his disgusting face.

"If you need to take him out, take him out." George whispers in my ears.

"Yeah I know." I respond out loud to George out of instincts. 

"You fucking—" George curses underneath his breath as even he knows I messed up.

"What?" The man said next to me.

"I uhm— Nothing, thinking out-loud." I said and he stares at me for a few seconds.

He gets on his phone and dials some numbers, I look at what floor were on — 65.

I got a bit more nervous than usual.

"Yeah yeah security should come up." The tall male speaks into the phone and I knew he suspected. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Take him out Nick." George says firmly as I hear him kick open the vent.

I close my eyes tightly for a few seconds before turning my body around, I look at him and smile weakly before saying "Sorry, you just know too much." 

He furrows his eyebrows but before he could react I kicked him to the elevator wall, making his phone fall.

I step on it before twisting both his arms to his back, I place my free arm around his neck, chocking him until his head falls.

I sigh letting him fall to the floor. He's not dead, just unconscious.

I sit him up against the wall where you can't really see him and fix my hair and dress before the elevator doors open making it to floor 70.

"Nice." I hear George whisper into my ear and I smile proudly to myself.

I walk out making my way to the main office.

His secretary let me in, no hesitation "Going in, hurry." I say to George softly and he chuckles.

"Cameras are down, I'm on my way." He says.

I go into the bosses office and as soon as I walk in he lifts his head up looking at me.

"New maid?" He questions and I smile eyeing him.

"You could say that." I walk over to his desk trying to show off as much as possible.

He smiles, "Can I now?"

God I hated my job sometimes so much.

It's so embarrassing having to seduce men like this especially when your partner can hear everything.

Usually George goes all quiet whenever I do my thing, I've asked him why before but he never answers the question.

"I'll be anything..." I got closer to him, spinning his chair around to face me.

He placed his hands on my waist and I wanted to die.

"...you, want me to be." I finish my sentence, sitting on his lap.

The second hand embarrassment i could imagine George having was way too much.

The male smirks at me and I let him attack my neck as I look around his desk, trying to spot what we need.

"He's mine you fucking cartel prick." I hear George whisper. I don't know wether he meant for me to hear it or not yet it distracted me.

I finally spot the right documents, and I've had enough of this guy. I pull away, getting up as he gets up with me.

I smile, looking all pretty, pulling him closer before I pull the gun out and point it to his stomach before he could push me away, I pull the trigger and shoot a window as i planned, letting the clear glass shatter.

He tried tackling me but I dodged it swiftly spinning and hitting his head with the gun. He fell instantly on the ground, unconscious just like the last guy. I huff out, "Either these people are really weak or i'm just really strong." 

I fix my hair before getting to work on the computer. I began typing, searching for files, looking through downloads and transferring information into the usb.

As I do so, focusing on the green download bar, George bust through the door, closing it before moving the mini sofa so the door wouldn't open so quickly.

He stops for a second to turn and look my way. He eyes me up and down eventually settling on my neck bruised with maybe like two hickeys. I felt dirty to say the least.

"Who gave you those? What the actual hell?" He glared at me, and for a second I saw the anger in his eyes.

"I- It was just part of the whole seducing thing, no biggie." I say knowing they'll eventually disappear.

"Actually I think it's a big deal, somebody fucking touched you and it wasn't me—" He got caught off by gun shots going through the door and wall.

We both duck down immediately, I keep my eyes on the green bar no matter what.

I try not focusing on what he said instead focus on getting the job done.

I point to the cleaning cart, "Parachutes in there — put one on, and hand me the other, fast." I say and George follows orders.

He straps the black backpack on his back and waist as he hands me mine. I do the same.

I turned back to the screen to see it was done downloading. "Perfect." I whisper out pulling the usb out and placing it in a pocket inside the backpack. I take a picture of the documents before shredding them up.

George waited by the broken window, looking down a bit, putting his glasses away. The wind blowing his hair just the slightest as he held his gun with both hands. Even his tuxedo flowed in the air.  
What a view.

I mentally sigh, focusing as I see the door beginning to open, I run over to where George was, we both positioned ourselves, backs towards the outside.

We waited till the door busted open seeing the security point their guns at us.

They smirk thinking they've got us cornered, "Hands up! It's over!" 

George laughs taking my hands and intertwining fingers with me. He's never done that before? 

I stare at our hands for a moment.

"Hands up? Did you hear this guy?" George says as he raises his arm to solute with two fingers.

"Go fuck yourselves." He says through gritted teeth before saluting and falling back through the broken window, pulling me down with him.

I yelp a bit, even if it's not my first time, and we sky dive like every two weeks or so for practice, I still get nervous.

Not even seconds pass by before we pull our parachutes and flow down through the buildings, eventually letting go of our hands.

He's a bit below me and laughs looking up at me as I look down.

"I CAN SEE UP YOUR DRESS!" He yells out and I grin flicking him off, he grins back giving me that classic wink of his that made my heart go wild.

"WOOOO WE DID IT!" I yell out in victory hearing his faint laughter, as we prepared for landing.

Another day, another mission complete with the best partner ever.

—


End file.
